


Hunt (A Star Wars Fan Script)

by MattWillPost



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-06 20:02:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14655165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MattWillPost/pseuds/MattWillPost
Summary: A group of bounty hunters are hired to eliminate a target, but everything isn't quite what it seems. Secrets lie with 1)the bounty, 2) who enlisted them, and 3) each other.





	Hunt (A Star Wars Fan Script)

Hey, since I couldn't post a Pdf I used another site to post it. Would still love feedback from here. I apologize for the extra step.

[Pdf to script](https://www.scribd.com/document/378505875/SW-Fan-Script)


End file.
